This invention relates to methods and systems for accessing resources in a network environment and, in particular, to methods and systems for accessing resources corresponding to a resource locator.
Product manufacturers and distributors want to distribute product information to as many consumers as possible in a cost effective manner. Many manufacturers and distributors choose to reach consumers with product information over the Internet. Likewise, many consumers search for product information and research product features via the Internet. Typically, a personal computer facilitates access to the Internet and a desktop monitor or display allows a consumer to view a product manufacturer or distributor""s Web page.
Not all consumers, however, have access to a personal computer with a display to view product information available via the Internet. Some consumers are not aware, or do not know where to obtain such information and resources, and some consumers may only have a cell phone, personal digital assistant, or similar portable electronic device that cannot adequately display a Web page or similar information.
A device or system that both enables product manufacturers and distributors to disseminate product information to consumers, and enables consumers to receive particular product information without necessarily requiring a personal computer, would facilitate the needs of both parties in a manner that provides consumer directed product information.
A printing device is configured to receive information that identifies a resource locator, such as a universal product code (UPC) or a uniform resource locator (URL). The printing device can receive the information, or resource locator, from a wireless source or from a direct-connect input device. Alternatively, the printing device can determine a resource locator from a scanned image. The printing device can have an integrated scanning device to generate the scanned image.
The printing device determines, from the resource locator, an associated resource and a location of the resource in a resource system. The printing device can then access and download the resource, and print the resource. The resource can also be rendered with a display device connected to the printing device, or interconnected with the printing device via a network system. Alternatively, the resource can be routed via a network system to update a peripheral device, or a component of a peripheral device.